Disease
A disease is a threat in Club Penguin located inside the body of a penguin/puffle. Types Bacteria Bacteria can be helpful or cause harm. The good bacteria help the penguin body in a multitude of ways, but the dangerous ones (which are more common) can make people very sick, causing maladies such as food poisoning, gastritis, ulcers, gonorrhoea, botulism, meningitis, etc. Most bacteria (but not viruses that mutate all the time) can be killed by antibiotics which interfere with its life processes, but some bacteria can obtain DNA that makes it antibiotic-resistant. Bacteria were among the first life forms to appear on Earth, and are present in most of its organisms and habitats, including food. Virus Viruses are self-replicating, microscopic entities that exist on the fringes of what is known as life. They have a unique set of characteristics that are not found anywhere else in our known world. They are completely dependent on living host cells to replicate, and they will in fact appear completely dead if outside of their host cells. Some common diseases include: The common cold, influenza, chicken pox, gastroenteritis, cold sores, Ebola, AIDS, avian influenza (Also called "Bird flu"), and SARS. Fungus Fungus is found on dead plants as a mushroom and even on the bodies of animals. Most funguses seem to be pathogenic. Kinds of common diseases are: Aspergillosis, Blastomycosis, Candidiasis, Coccidioidomycosis (Valley Fever), C. neoformans infection, etc. Parasite Parasites lives in tons of animals and normally don't kill its animal hosts. Any animals that eats it keeps the eggs of it in its stool. Similar to the bacteria E Coli,, it infects food from touching infected animal's stools or eating uncooked or unclean food (breads, cereals, pasta, beans and nuts and seeds). Meats, dairy and dairy products, eggs and fish (Like sushi) all have parasites. Eating certain foods with parasites can lead to stomachache, diarrhea, nausea and vomiting. They are not to be confused with worms. Prion Prions are misfolded proteins with the ability to transmit their misfolded shape onto normal variants of the same protein. They characterize several fatal and transmissible neurodegenerative diseases in humans and many other animals.1 It is not known what causes the normal protein to misfold; the abnormal three-dimensional structure is suspected of conferring infectious properties, collapsing nearby protein molecules into the same shape. The word prion derives from "proteinaceous infectious particle".234 The hypothesized role of a protein as an infectious agent stands in contrast to all other known infectious agents such as viruses, bacteria, fungi and parasites, all of which contain nucleic acids (DNA, RNA or both). Nano-Virus The Nano-Virus is a microscopic microbiological Nanotechnological Nanorobot (or Nanobot) with the ability to replicate itself. It was accidentally released from a laboratory, and now humans are trying to shut it down by broadcasting a "kill-code" that will deactivate the virus. This means that "cure research" (or in this case "kill code broadcast") starts as soon as a plague starts in which this is spreading. Bio-Weapon A upgraded virus that causes rapid death when had. It is mistaken for having Total Organ Failure.